Endless Lovers
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: Bella and Edward break up of course they fix it. But how far will Edward take it to the next step. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My newest story I wish you all enjoy so yes do read. **

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**"WHY? WHY WONT YOU JUST DO IT EDWARD?" I screamed and was close to throwing random things at him. **

**"Because Bella I already told you. You do not need to be damned to the hell I am living" **

**Why was he so calm? He wasnt showing anger at all! Why wouldnt he just let me? **

**"I know perfectly well why you wont do it. I knew for a long time. You dont love me, never have. Your just using me as a toy its like I am only here to make you feel human again" I glared but felt guilty as I saw the effect of the words on him. **

**His eyes slowly turned black. He clenched and unclenched his fists. His gaze bore deep into my eyes. I pushes aside any thoughts of guilt and kept taunting the lion. **

**"Because if you really loved me I would be like you. I would be able to be by your side forever going through thick and THIN. BUT APPARENTLY IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH" My voice rose in pitch and I started yelling at him again. **

**I was so mad the thought of hitting him was intoxicating. I threw a lamp. My phone, a book, anythign my hands could grab. I growled in pure frustration when nothing hit him. So I took drastic measures and threw myself on him. I just pounded on him. **

**"Why Edward? I want to be able to love you to be able to kiss you like I would any other guy. But if we get to intimate you have to run off. Edward I want to love you so much more. I want to take our relationship farther. I really do but if you cant change me then I cant be satisfied with a chaste kiss or a peck on my forehead. I love you Edward and if you cant change me then..." I paused took in a deep breathe " your going to have to leave my life. For good." **

**Without further question or arguement he put me down on the couch and was gone before I could blink. **

**I ran to the door and onto the front porch hopping to catch a last glimps of what used to be my boyfriend. My love. I ran into the house grabbing anything threw it and grinned when I heard the sound of breaking glass. I was in hysterics. I was laughing and throwing things all over the house. It wasnt to long before I just stopped. I collapsed onto the ground and cried. I cried and cried and cried until I was pretty sure there was no water or body fluids left in me. **

**I got up and started to clean. Charlie was due back home and it needed to be spotless. After I finished I crawled into my room and curled up in a fetal position and slept. **

**EDWARDS POV**

**Bella called me over that night and we were having dinner. She brought up her silly little arguement again and I prepared myself of what was to come. She was yelling at me. Stuff I had heard. I was as calm as possible until she said I didnt love her. **

**I was in utter shock and furious. No furious was an understatement. **

**I clenched my fists and unclenched them. I knew by now my eyes were black. **

**Although it didnt phase her. She kept going. Taunting me and teasing. **

**But then she said those words. I had to leave her life. For good. I couldnt take it. I put her back onto the couch and was out the door before she could even blink. I stood in the forest my eyes intent on watching her just to see her before I would leave. She flew outside the house her eyes searching frantically. When she didnt see me she must have been even more frustrated. She ran inside then I heard the noise of glass breaking. I groaned she would no doubt hurt herself. The noise stopped and I heard sobs. **

**I couldnt bear it. I ran off toward home. Alice came running at me. She hurtled herself on me and I was thrown onto the ground. Alice started pounding her fists on my chests. **

**Coming from another vampire it really hurt. Rosalie came out and dragged Alice off of me. What came next was so unexpected it took Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle to drag both Alice and Rosalie off of me. **

**I had to gasp for air even though I didnt need air. **

**"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM EDWARD?" Rosalie screamed at me. **

**"What do you mean whats my problem? It was Bella who started the fight not me." I said. **

**At this point I was feeling really crappy and not so chivalrous toward people at the moment. **

**" You could have at least argued for yourself. For your dignity." Alice said her voice icy with pure hate. **

**" I do not need to. if Bella does not want me or want me with her then so be it" I excused myself and went to the house. **

**I heard a roar of frustration and before I knew it I was thrown aside and Emmett hit me clear in my stomach. ON my trip of flight I took down three trees and left a dent in the other. **

**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled furiously. **

**"Because you stupid idiot Bella needs you in a time like this. She said a few things she didnt mean and really needs her boyfrined right now. Dont you even disagree with me. My wife is Rosalie so I know a few things." Emmett yelled at me and got a thwack from Rose. **

**"NO" I replied. **

**"She wants me out of her life so be it."**

**"EDWARD! She does not want you out of her life. She loves you and said this for you to see from her point of view what it is like to not be able to love you like she wishes." Alice growled. **

**"How? How does this show me anything?" I questioned. **

**"Go inside and play your lullaby until you know why. Play and put yourself in her shoes. Then you can question me." Alice spoke calmer now that Jasper was crooning in her ear. **

**I did as was told. Sitting on the piano bench I placed my fingers on the keys and played. Over and over the melody floated around the house. Pretty soon there were changes. **

**It started off like a chase. On and on it rose then dropped it was as if I played the music according to the fight we had. I was thinking as Bella would which was hard. **

**Sunlight was coming in through our open windows when I figured it out. I know knew why she always picked such a fight. **

**She loves me which I knew. But in order to prove it she has to be more like me. A vampire. Lady of the night. Since I was the only one she has ever loved with such a fierce determination she wont let me go. Bella would say a few things she didnt mean but hope that I would realize why. Man if it werent for Alice. I stopped playing the piano and just grinned. **

**"Edward there had better be a good reason why the piano is no longer making such a racket." Alice warned. **

**"Oh there is Alice. Call Rose down here and Mother there is a lot I need to discuss." I was still smiling and Alice was down with a notebook, magazines, pens, and pencils. **

**"You screwed up even if all you did was run off and in big screw ups drastic measures must be made. So I have a resteraunt reserved for just the two of you. Now for flowers and a gift what would you like to do.?" Rose and Alice were talking to fast for my ears. I left to hunt after it was all done. The women were going to talk to Bella and reassure her. At 8 I was to go pick her up and we were to eat at The Breakwater Inn. **

**I finished eating and went to get ready. **

**BELLA'S POV**

**The doorbell rang and I slouched down the stairs to answer it. Not in the mood for company I put on my sourest expression when I opened it. **

**"Wha.. Alice? Rosalie? Esme? What are you doing here. If your looking for Mr. Stubborn he isnt here. Of course I know Alice probably knows that" I spoke sourly. **

**"Bella.." The three spoke and sighed. **

**"Look come in just because Edward and I are no longer together doesnt mean you guys still arent my family" I said on a happier note. **

**"Thats what we came to talk to you about." Alice said. **

**I was a little nervous. What does this mean. Are they leaving me all alone in this Godforsaken town of wet greenery. **

**" You need to understand that Edward really still loves you and we know you still love him. Now before you object I and my daughters wish you to do one thing tonight and we hope you can dearly forgive our Edward. Please do not pound or pounce on him. Now go upstairs and get ready for a makeover." Esme ushered her hand toward Alice and Rose whom had a dress and makeup and well almost every styling object in the history of styling objects. **

**" Fine." **

**After about 4 hours of styling and makeup I looked perfect. My skin had a glow to it my hair was shiny and my eyes were sparkling despite all the hate I held to Edward. This was the most strangest fight I have ever had with anyone. I was the one who was rude but Edward was apologizing. **

**I got up and went to my dress. It was a one piece evening gown in satin silk and organza. With a deep "V" neckline with fully beaded bodice with a great figure-flattering style the dress flows into a multi-layered cascade of soft billowing asymmetrical ruffles. Or so Alice said. I was amazed. The blue was gorgeous against my skin. **

**"Bella you look breath taking Edward will love you and forget why you are going to dinner with him."Alice beamed and gently hugged me trying not to mess my look up. Rosalie just nodded with a small smile. Esme was just overly happy. She to hugged me. **

**They left and it was almost time for Edward to come and pick me up. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for my Adonis to pull into my drive. I dared not sit because of the fear of ruining my dress. **

**Then I saw the lights. **

**A/N: Ahh a new story really it will be like 10 chapters I dunno how good it would be. But I hope you enjoy it and chapter 2 will be up extremly soon. so yeah review :-) please**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SPILL CANVAS'S THIS IS FOR KEEPS.

This was it. My one chance with heaven. I pulled into her drive way and any pulse I would have had would be sky rocketing. I turned off the car and went to her door. Will I mess this up tonight? What if she came to her senses and realized the life I live isn't worth it. This is just too complicated for me right now. I was feeling a little shaky and was sure I was shaking.

I climbed up her steps and knocked. She answered the door and my breath was taken away. She wore a beautiful dress and blue drop earrings. Her hair was elegantly done and her eyes held a wisdom and life I had never seen in her.

"Good evening Edward." She said curtly.

"Bella..." I started and stopped.

I pulled the roses from behind me. Red, white and black were in a vase. Her eyes went huge and I grinned inside.

"We have to go if we are to make our reservation time."

"Like you couldn't get there within ten minutes."

"Maybe I want to drive slowly"

She looked at me curiously.

"Where is it we're going anyways?"

"Ah Ah it's a surprise."

I picked her up and gently placed her in the passenger seat of the Volvo. My dead heart grew just to be able to see her and hold her. I could feel the warmth of her skin against my cold chest. I slid into the drivers' seat and slowly backed out. Of course I didn't drive slowly but I didn't drive fast.

"Edward I said a few things last night..." She started but I cut her off my favorite song had come on.

"Hold on and if you don't mind I would like to listen to this song."

The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)

When the song ended I glanced at Bella. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks glistened with salty tears.

"Why are you crying Bella?"

"Because Edward I'm afraid of the day when I am old and wrinkly and I have you. My Adonis the 200 year old in a 17 year old body. When that day comes can you say you still love me?"

I didn't respond immediately she was right. But I know I would still love her.

"Bella you are my love my only. You are the sun in my life. It's a wonder why I'm not shining as we speak. You made me whole. I walked this Earth empty and broken. I never thought I would become so dependant on someone until I met you. No matter how clumsy you are. Don't apologize for what you said before. I understand why you did. It makes me love you so much more. Without you I would truly die." I said in all sincerest.

The look on her face was priceless.

Mixtures of emotions were splayed across her face. Love, pride, understanding and trust. Why she trusts me I don't know but it made me feel all the better.

We reached the restaurant and I helped her out of the car. The waiter took us to our table where only one table was stationed. The rest of the floor was for dancing.

"A coke and grilled cheese for my girlfriend please" I asked the waiter

She grinned when I said girlfriend. Just the simplest things please her. She is simple and yet complex. While she ate I watched her and thought long and hard about our relationship.

I decided it was time she decided what she wanted and instead of have me control her answers.

When she finished I stood up and grabbed her hand and led her to the floor.

I nodded to the waiter and he put on my lullaby.

I had already recorded my lullaby and was dancing with Bella. We were doing the waltz. As soon as it was done I took her to the table again and prepared myself for her rejection.

"Bella I have already told you how I feel about you. I want to make it a lasting thing." I paused and got down on my knee, "Will you Isabella take my hand in marriage so that whatever may happen to us happens when we're together?"

Bella looked at me long and hard. She couldn't figure out if I was kidding or if I was really proposing to her.

"If I say yes what about you being a vampire and me not? I would marry you if I knew the future I had in store with you Edward Cullen."

"I thought long and hard and I figured you're almost 18 and capable of making up your own mind. I'll let you be the judge in whether or not you want to be a vampire or stay human." I struggled to say the words.

"Then in that case Edward..."

I didn't realize what happened until it did. She grinned and jumped on me smothering my face with kisses even if they were chaste.

"I Isabella Swan and soon to be Cullen will marry you Edward. I love you so much." She struggled to say the words because I had her engulfed in a bear hug.

"Then we must go to my house and tell the family love."

"If we must"

"We must" I smiled and kissed her nose.

Upon arrival of the house Bella was smothered in my family's affections. Rosalie to my surprise flew out of the house and was the first one to hug her and then me.

Alice was second and Esme hugged her. Emmett gave her a clap on the back. Jasper shook my hand and smiled at Bella. He was still cautious toward Bella.

I let Bella get dragged away by Alice and was going to talk to her soon. She was to make a decision soon.

Charlie was informed by Esme that Bella would spend the night because we were to go "camping" if Bella said yes to become a vampire.

I know I shouldn't but I had my hopes that she would say yes. I was condemning her to damnation a thing I argued with her about since prom.

An Hour Later

"Bella becoming a vampire has huge responsibilities and with them..."

"Edward I am fully prepared for whatever comes at me. As long as I am by your side I can handle them."

"And Charlie?"

She sucked in air.

"Charlie has gotten along without me and I know he can continue on with his life."

"And you're sure you want this?"

"More than I'm sure of my love of cookies."

"Bella no time for joking this is serious."

"I know but I am sure and I have thought of this since prom. I love you and wouldn't live without you"

"If you're sure"

"I am"

"I am truly and deeply sorry."

Bending my head down to the curve of her neck,

I bit

A/N: Ahhh yes I hope you enjoyed this because I had a lot of fun writing this. I do love the song and originally I was going to use it as a Song-Fic for this chapter but as I thought about the story's turn out I figured it was better to have the song play on the radio. Again I hope you enjoyed reading it. If anyone has any ideas for a songfic or anything let me know and I'd be glad to help you write it. Thnx a ton for the reviews they meant a to me. Special thanx to **Asquared91** for your editorial help and**flippin sweet Twilight love...**your energy kept me writing. Cookies for my reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Seeing so many inspiring reviews I will write this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own **TWILIGHT!!!**

He did it. Edward Cullen bit me...

"OWWW" I moaned

I could feel the venom coursing through my veins. It was so unbearable.

"Ahhh" I started to cry as I felt my bones shifting. Edward came to my side within an instant laying a comforting hand on my shoulder as if trying to stop the pain.

"Easy Bella everything will be over only two more days." Edward crooned but the rest was drowned out because I screamed.

Edwards POV

My Bella was lying on my couch writhing in pain. All I could do was whisper and hold her. I knew this was the wrong thing to do. I knew it.

"HAHAHAHAHHHH" She was laughing and then whimpering.

I couldn't do anything I felt so helpless. Watching the love of your life moan and scream out of pain while all you do is whisper is so aggravating. How did Carlisle do this?

Alice POV

"Oh My God you guys can you believe it Bella is going to be a…." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Edward stop it OWWWWWW" Poor Bella it sounds like she's gone to hell and on her way back.

"Rose we should go shopping for some stuff for Bella like new clothes and such. Maybe even start planning their wedding." I gushed.

While Bella was in pain all I could do was think about shopping.

"I don't know Alice she will have a different figure so maybe we should wait." Rose suggested.

"Right then well I am going to check on Bella." I said and flounced out of the room.

Edwards POV

Alice entered the room carrying a wet wash cloth and some water.

"How is she?"

"She's doing better tomorrow she may not be in so much pain. Maybe she will only last two days and not have to suffer three. I hope so." I sighed and stared at Bella.

She moaned and twisted.

"Bella, Alice has some water I want you to drink it, it may soothe the fire."

She nodded meekly and let me pour the water in her mouth.

"Why doesn't she try thinking about you two in your happier moments? Maybe it'll help." Alice suggested.

"Yeah. Hey Bella baby think of the meadow and all the things we did together. Maybe you'll feel better."

All she did was nod. Within five minutes she was asleep.

!!!! 2 Days Later !!!

Bella's POV

I woke up groggy and confused. All I know was I was on a bed in a room.

"Bella?"

"Mffm" I said.

"You're awake and probably hungry." Okay so it was a female voice.

"Frmfm" Well I thought I said yes but apparently it wasn't deciphered.

"I think you need to sleep."

All could do was wave my hand and I fell back asleep.

A little while later I woke up. There was a pain in my stomach and I was a little bit hungry but the thought of pizza was nauseating.

A loud knock sounded at the door below and I wobbled down to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Edward. Yup definitely Edward.

"I would like to see Bella. Charlie said you went camping but I'm not that stupid." Jacob said icily.

"She is asleep." Said Rose's stern voice.

"No No IM awake let me talk to Jacob." I said

"Bella are you ok?" He asked angst in his voice.

"I'm perfectly fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what _he_ turned you into." He snarled

Edward growled back.

"What if I wanted to become this? Why do you automatically assume they ganged up on me and I fell to their evil?"

"I wanted to become a vampire because I love EDWARD"

"Bella I didn't want to upset you..."

"Then you shouldn't have come here JACOB. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! AND WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED HERE BUT THEY NOT NEAR YOU?" As my voice rose cracks in the wall started to appear.

The louder my voice the bigger the crack.

"Bella" Alice whispered.

"WHAT!" I snarled.

What was happening to me? Why was I suddenly so pissed?

"Sorry Alice."

"It's okay."

"Look Jacob" I fought to keep my voice level, "You need to leave and get out of my sight. I wanted to become a vampire and even if I was an accident I still don't need you to come to my rescue. Now leave and never talk to me again. I'm cold blood so Id run with my tail between my legs if you even catch sight of me." I snapped and his face fell.

"Yes Bella" He whispered.

"Well Bella I think we figured out your power. Whenever you become angry it seems everything around you breaks. But we cannot be sure that this is your official power. You may grow more although it is rare it can happen." Carlisle stated.

"Yes well now that he's gone I would like to eat I am a little hungry. I will also need some help preparing my death so others don't become suspicious."

"Of course Bella but first we hunt."

We finally reached the forest and we went about 2 miles back.

I smelled all sorts of things. From deer to the brook down the way. The honeysuckle and sap from trees. I heard every rustle and mice looking for food. I even heard the cars on the road that was a good 3 miles out.

"Now just let your senses take over and chase whatever animal you please. We will watch you to make sure you don't stray from animals." Edward said.

I did as he told me and let my senses over take me.

I no longer was Bella Cullen I was a vampire. I ran swiftly through the trees and darted this way and that. I spotted a herd of deer. And I ran after them. I pounced on one and broke its neck. I sank my teeth in and drank the warm blood. It took two more to satiate my thirst.

"Very well done Bella." Esme beamed and everyone clapped me on my back. They all ran off to do their own hunting and left me and Edward alone.

"Bella you look absolutely stunning right now. Even if you just ate three deer."

We stared into each others eyes and suddenly we were caught up in an intimate kiss. So many emotions were in the kiss.

Love, passion, lust, heartache and trust. I had no doubts about me becoming a vampire. I was with my only love and I don't care who tried to stop me.

I shivered and looked around. It was coming to an end the day. I looked around to see why I shivered but saw nothing.

Or so I thought.

A/N: To all of my faithful reviewers and new reviewers I thank you for such inspiring reviews. Have any constructive criticism? Leave me a message or a review. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I feel in the mood for a suspenseful story so any questions about upcoming chapters or ideas message me. I would like to thank Asquared91 and Brooke Winchester. Your reviews were great. I will update soon I hope as soon as I have an idea for the next chapter. Cookies for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy chappy 4 where the plot is introduced.

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. I wish I owned Edward. Don't we all? But none of this is mine except for the plot. Enjoy.**

I was trying to "sleep" when a blur of white and black flew into my room.

I groaned and looked up at my tormentor. Alice.

Of course why didn't I know?

"SHOPPING TIME!" She yelled

"What..?"

"We are going shopping silly."

"What for?"

"Because you have a new body and you need to find AMAZING NEW CLOTHES FOR IT" She grinned and flounced around.

"Well alright."

"Good be ready in five minutes. Rosalie and I are waiting downstairs."

"Ok"

I threw on some shorts and a tank I will be trying on so many clothes I might as well make it as easy as possible.

I ran downstairs enjoying my new found speed and almost ran into Jasper.

"Hey Jasper"

"Heya Bella"

"You coming with us or staying here?"

"Oh I think I'm staying here."

"Ok cool. Keep and eye on Edward for me." I grinned as he shook his head.

We got into Rose's BMW and drove off.

We passed Port Angeles and kept driving.

"Where are we going?"

"Olympia" Rose and Alice chirped.

I gaped at them.

Olympia! That had to be far from Forks. Where was Olympia anyways…?

My thoughts went like that for the rest of the trip.

We finally arrived in the biggest mall I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many but it was still big.

"Come on Bella lets go!" Alice was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

We went into all the stores where she and Rose could max their cards out.

Hollister, Abercrombie, American Eagle, Charlotte Russe and a lot of other stores but they were expensive!

I mean Alice spent like 100 dollars alone in Hollister and it got worse from there.

"ALICE!" I yelled in mock anger.

"Yes" she said innocently

"How much longer my feet hurt like crazy."

"Come on Bella its not everyday we have a doll to dress up." Rose said.

"Yeah you did. As long as I'm married to Edward I will forever be the doll..."

"Yeah."

"Oh lets go into the bridal store and look for some gowns." Alice chirped

"But the wedding is a month from now." I whined.

"Never too early to plan." Rose said.

We walked into David's Bridal and other stores when I stopped in my tracks I had found the perfect dress.

"Hey come here. Is this dress ok?" I questioned

"BELLA" They gasped.

"Oh try it on!" Rose said.

I came out in a strapless number all white with the exception of the black band and vines decorating the top half and down the side.

They gasped and fluttered all around me checking every angle and declared it perfect.

Feeling in the mood for some more wedding shopping we went on the hunt for the perfect bride's maid dresses.

I decided to let them pick out their own dresses and they ran off. It had to bee at least 2 or three hours later before we eventually headed out. Rose and Alice didn't show me their dresses they wanted it to be a surprise.

It was then when we were in the parking lot did it hit me that I was going to get married to the man of my dreams.

"Alice. Rose." I said quietly though I knew that they could hear me.

"Yes?" They said turning.

"I'm getting married. Not to anyone but to the man of my dreams. Do you realize that a bachelorete party needs to be planned?" I questioned them.

Alice jumped up and Rose groaned.

"Pay up Rose I told you she would want a party." Alice said triumphantly.

"What would you like the theme to be?"

I grinned at that question. It was risky but I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Can anyone say club?" I smiled as Rose groaned again and paid Alice.

"I know just the place." Rose said with a sly grin.

It sounded so much fun to be able to do something out of the ordinary. So off we went to some club Rose knew about. I guess this is where she went when we couldn't find her. According to her it was the latest and greatest vampire club you could find. I was just surprised that there where vampire clubs at all.

"So where is it?"

Rose laughed nervously. "New York."

I just sucked in air through my teeth. We were headed for New York.

"Edward won't be happy about this." I said nervously.

"We told him we were taking you shopping in New York."

"Ummm OK I guess."

"Plus we have tickets so we won't have to drive the whole way."

"What about our skin?"

"Already taken care of. We'll be wearing coats and who cares about the face humans are stupid. No offense Bells." I just laughed at Alice's remark. It wasn't normal for her to say something like that maybe it would be for Rosalie but not Alice.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"We're here." Alice said.

As we left the plane we got into a rental car. Alice turned on the music and the song Edward had stopped to listen to had come on. It was called This Is For Keeps by The Spill Canvas and I loved it. Edward was right about the song. It was beautiful in its own way.

WE drove to the border of the woods and I was curious as to what we were doing here.

"Why would the club be located in the woods?" I questioned.

"It isn't. It's in New Mayhem."

New Mayhem? Why hadn't I ever heard of such a place? I just shrugged and caught up with Alice and Rosalie. We took a path and there was a bush with a single black rose on it. Curious I bent down to pick it.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice said startling me.

"Why?"

"New Mayhem would then disappear. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella. Who are you?"

"My name is Aubrey. And this is Jessica." He motioned to a girl who stepped out from behind him. She was amazing. Jet black hair and emerald eyes shared her appearance and her figure was one to be jealous of.

"Hi." I said to the girl who just glared.

"Bella!" Rose cried out.

"Yeah over here" I said back

"Bella what are you doing back here?" She asked

" I was talking to Aubrey and Jessica. Hey Aubrey meet…"

Aubrey had vanished along with Jessica.

"Are you OK Bella?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and we ran and we reached the bar she talked about.

It was called Las Noches and it had mirrors on a few of the walls the only problem was that they were shattered. There was no one at the bar but it held a variety of drinks. From Blood to water which was odd.

"Welcome to Las Noches. A bar for Humans and Vampires alike." Rose said throwing her arms out.

"Wow it looks awesome. Do the humans know that they are vampires?"

"Nope" Said a girl. She looked evil and you could sense it.

"My name is Fala who the hell are you?"

I was taken aback by her harshness but didn't let it faze me.

"I'm Bella Cullen and where do you come of being rude to me?"

"I can be mean to whomever I please girlie."

"Fala back off of her."

"No."

"Fala" Rose warned.

"Rose it's OK I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This."

**A/N: I finally updated IM so proud of myself. I have been swamped with homework, projects and life in general. I have also been writing some of my own stories and they're coming along great. If you have any recognition of the Name Las Noches, Fala, Aubrey, Jessica then you have probably read Demon In My View by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It is a great book read it if you haven't. I wont update immediately but you can probably sense the plot coming along here if not trust me it will get better. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to the mask he wears and 1stepbehind29 for great reviews (to me at least). I thank everyone else for sticking with the story. Confused? Pm me or review. Curious about upcoming stuff pm me. Requests for upcoming chapters or song-fics pm me. Remember I won't update immediately and have a great Thanksgiving. Cookies for everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bigger one down there Read it. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Demon in my view, Don't own twilight and don't own in the Forests of the Night. Also, don't own the characters. **

So the two of us tore at one another. I yelled and she dodged and would jump in and trip me. She threw me against walls and I somehow had trees growing here and there. Rocks were being lifted and thrown it was a mad house in Las Noches.

"Bella stop this instant." Rosalie commanded. Alice looked slightly frightened.

"Sorry Rose, Alice." I apologized. I didn't know what got the best of me these days. I would get angry easily and all sorts of things still unexplained. For all I know it seemed that I could control the land!

"Come on we should head home and rid ourselves of such filth." Rosalie said.

"Of course." Alice and I chorused.

I was ready to leave something about the vampires here put me at unease. The whole breaking walls, controlling the earth idea was also unsettling. What exactly was my power? Why do I get so angry and violent? Questions were all in my head and by answering one more swarmed like a mosquito in my ear.

We boarded the plane and settled in for the flight. The questions still buzzed in my head.

"Bella is everything OK you look troubled." Alice asked quietly. Rose was "sleeping" and the plane passengers were asleep.

"I have some questions for Carlisle when we get back. So much has happened in these…how many days is it now? Who cares? Still I am just worried about my transformation. Something about me seems off." I said nervously.

Alice just nodded and went back to "sleep".

When we touched down, I raced to the car excited to see Edward again. I had a few things to tell him and had some catching up to do.

"A little eager to see your husband Bella?" Alice chuckled.

"Duh. And I'm sure you two are also." I responded and bounced up and down.

It took a while but we finally reached home. There were boxes here and there and I knew that we were going to move soon. I was "dead" after all. What was someone going to do if the saw the dead Bella?

"Edward!" I shouted curious to where he was. Normally he would be waiting at the door like a puppy waiting for its owner to come home from school. Suddenly I felt iron arms around my waist and a nose in my hair.

"Hey Edward. How was everything while I was gone?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It was fine. Of course, you weren't here so things were a little dull. We miss you tripping and I miss catching you." He suggested.

"What do you mean? You think I'm still clumsy. Because that is a lie!" I mock shouted and ran up the stairs. Of course, my legs proved me wrong and I tripped going up the stairs.

Edward caught me of course, he just laughed his melodic laugh, and we went upstairs and cuddled on his couch.

"So how was your trip?" Edward asked.

"Oh fine. I met some people though."

"Really. Tell me all about them." He said.

"Well one is a girl Jessica she's a little shy and mean but nothing wrong. One is a person named Aubrey and the other is a girl Fala. Fala is evil. But nothing I can't handle." I said laughing remembering my fight with her. Edward was quiet for a long time. Just sitting there and breathing rather hard.

"Edward?" I asked a little bit scared.

"You went to Las Noches?"

"Yes. Alice, Esme, Rose and I are going to have my party there." I said quietly now. I was concerned about his reaction. What made him react like this?

"No. You cannot go see Aubrey. I do not want you to. I know Aubrey and he is not who you think he is. Stay away from Fala she is a lot more evil than you can believe. As for Jessica…" He strayed and his face grew hard.

"Why? They don't fed on humans Aubrey's eyes weren't red like normal vampires."

"He isn't normal. Stop arguing with me please. I don't want you around them." With that, he got up and left with the quickness of a cat. Why was he so scared?

I went to find Carlisle still troubled with recent events and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Bells what's up?" e asked.

"Nothing much but I am concerned about my powers."

"Well go ahead I have time and I don't have to be at work right now."

"For some reason I have two. When I am mad, it occurs more often then not. Sometimes I can break things and sometimes trees and things start to grow and do whatever and it seems as if it is controlled by my level of anger."

"Hmmm…. This is strange but nothing I haven't heard of. A vampire is known to get more than one power. While it is rare, it is known to happen. However, your powers seem unique. You said they only work when you are mad. What happens exactly?"

"Well I know one time I got furious and the walls started to crack and every time I shouted it would deepen the crack. Then when I got into an argument with another vampire trees started to grow and rocks were being thrown. I don't understand. Either I'm the hulk of the vampire community or I'm not normal."

Carlisle paused for a minute and looked around his office. He found a book skimmed through it and found another. After a while, he seemed to give up.

"I can't find anything about your particular case but I will figure it out. What other vampire?"

"A girl named Fala." His face hardened like Edward's and he ushered me out of the room. His reaction was the same as Edwards. I do not understand. What is going on and what is so bad about Aubrey, Fala and Jessica?

I was a little frustrated and decided to go see Aubrey. Maybe he would know why.

**A few speeding tickets and a couple of hours later**

I walked aimlessly around the forest hoping Aubrey would randomly show up. When he didn't I decided to find Las Noches.

"Bella?" Aubrey's voice floated from behind me.

I spun around and came nose to chest with him. Man was he tall.

"Yeah hey." I said jumbling my words. He was a beautiful sight.

"Can you tell me why all the Cullen's hate you and everyone here?" I just flat out asked him.

"One day a while ago I was feeding off of a human Rachael, she now calls herself Risika; Edward saw me and tried to stop me. He succeeded but Rachael was doomed to become a vampire. Edward was just coming out of his whole "let's kill humans" stage and found it hard to resist the girl. He was able to but just barely." Aubrey was in the past now. I waited for more but it never came.

"Oh. I guess I can understand why he would hate you but why would he hold a grudge for his long? How long ago was it?"

"Far too long ago. You should go home I have a feeling Edward wont be happy that you were gone and that you were with me."

"Yeah I think you're right." I gave him a brief hug. I understood Edward a little more now.

Aubrey was right. When I finally arrived home, Edward was frantic. Emmett and Carlisle were holding him down while Jasper tried to soothe him. I went up to Edward and placed a hand on his cheek and he stilled instantly he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor, where Carlisle had left him. I glanced around and the family was gone.

"You smell like Aubrey. Bella why did you go to him. I want to know why you insisted on seeing him." He asked pain was in his voice.

"I needed to figure out why you and your family hate him so much." He sighed when I said this frustration was clear.

"It's a long story one you don't need to know."

"I know it."

"But you don't know all. Yes, Risika is my fault. He should have finished her off. I was still young and naïve and did not realize the consequence. There was another family member. Another Cullen you might say. Aubrey along with Fala killed her. However, I will not dwell in this painstaking memory. Now promise you will stay away from him."

"No."

"Please Bella. Aubrey is a monster."

"You call yourself a monster and look at you. You are the kindest vampire I know. If he is a monster then he must be like you."

"No Bella." He said fiercely.

"Why not?" I was being stubborn and didn't care.

"He is not like you or me. He is not an ordinary vampire. Stay away from them. I forbid you."

"Why?"

"Bella please. Just listen to me."

"I always did Edward. I always will but why is it that Aubrey and they are so horrible. I can protect myself from them I am a vampire."

"Stop arguing with me. I am glad you listen to me but do so again and stay away from them."

I had to know what was so bad about them.

"No."

"Fine Bella." He was frustrated and his eyes were pitch black, " It's me or him. Know that. I cannot help you once you are in their little world of deceit."

I had to know. The last image I saw of Edward as I pulled out of the driveway was his face.

Filled with hurt, heartache, fury and terror.

I just had to know.

**A/N: OMG1 I'm soooooooooooo sorry I have taken so long to update. I have had the worst luck ever. First, I was grounded, and then I had exams, them my computer (laptop) had a battery recall so I have not had time to find a computer. Now I have. In addition, I was stuck. I had no idea what to write for the next chapter and then last night around 12I had the greatest inspiration. I finally figured out the plot and I even have another chapter. The only problem is that the next chapter is like chapter 7 and I still have five and six I think to write. Anyways. I'm off to go see Eragon now and cannot wait. I know it's supposed to suck because it doesn't work with the book but I still love dragons all the same. Anyways cookies for all my fantastic reviewers and these two are my most inspirational for this chapter: not done baking and gaia exile. Well I will update as soon as I figure out how to lead this chapter into the next. Goodbye, my amazing reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this. **


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF AMELIA AT WHATER RHODES. NOR DO I OWN ANY OF STEHPENIE MEYER'S WORK!

p.s. spoilers from the In the Forests of the Night book. If you want to read the book, do not read this chapter. There are certain things in here that may give away certain events in the book.

**A/N: OMG readers and fans (if I have any left) I am deeply sorry for this long wait. I've gone through some school and home troubles and I was grounded (again) and then there was a point where I wanted to delete this story because it was boring me and then I had the greatest inspiration that kept me going so here I am and here's your story so without further ado :**

4 months, 6 days, 30 minutes and 30 seconds; since I left Edward. I was hoping that my stay in New Mayhem would only last a couple of weeks. Turns out there were a lot more to this hate then before. Thinking of Aubrey I realized that I had to meet up with him, Fala, Jessica, Jager and some other girl. Things about me had changed since leaving the Cullen's.

For example my eyes were a burgundy red (thanks to the human flesh I now dined upon), I wore clothes more flattering to my body (thanks to Aubrey), and I was pure evil. I walked around with a hateful glare and a steely glint in my eyes. Even the girl Fala cowered in fear of me even if she wouldn't admit it. I was a vampire; there was no reason to push the monster inside of me away. No instead, I embraced it. I stalked those out at night just to scare them. I lured men from clubs just to feed from them.

Part of me loved the new me but the other part of me was afraid. Afraid of what I had become since I left Edward. Afraid of what I was capable of doing. And afraid that if I had the chance to become _me_ once again, I would turn away and embrace the nastier of the two. I jumped into my car and glanced at the clock on the dashboard 11:12. There wasn't going to be many people out tonight so we would all have to share our meals.

I could see that everyone one was already there except for mystery girl. I jumped slightly when my passenger door opened and in stepped a girl.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Risika. We do not have the time for the introductions. Now drive around the block I have to speak with you." Risika said hurriedly.

"Why should I listen to you?" I growled as menacingly as I could. She didn't look fazed.

"Because bitch its trust me or die." She growled back, achieving a level of ferocity, I could only dream of.

"Fine, but it better be worth it."

We sat in silence as I drove around. I was about to break the silence but she beat me to it.

"Why the hell did you leave Edward?" she asked.

"How do you know Edward?" I answered with another question. She just looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. Then our conversation together flooded back.

_There was another family member. Another Cullen you might say. Aubrey along with Fala killed her._

"But you're supposed to be dead. Are you a ghost?" I asked. The Bella I once was was coming back.

"No I'm far from a ghost. I'm a vampire just like you." she paused and flashed her teeth. Yup definitely a vampire.

"But why does Edward still hate Aubrey?" I asked.

"Impatient aren't we. No you have to hear my story and then you'll figure it out." She responded.

"Edward and I met a while after I was changed. He too was a vampire and at the time, he was running with Aubrey. Edward was feeding off humans, yes, but they were criminals. Aubrey thought Edward weak because of that and the two would constantly fight and argue." Risika looked around the alley we were now parked in. It looked as if she were expecting someone to jump out of the shadows. I laughed inwardly at the thought.

"So you never answered me before. Why did you leave Edward?" She asked sharply.

"I had to know. I had to know why the two hated each other so much. So far, things are not making sense. Pieces of the story they both told me do not fit. Instead they conflict each other." I said.

"Well that's easy they're lying to you." She stated simply.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I don't lie."

OK so that put a few things into perspective. I knew now (well I thought I did) why Edward hated Aubrey. But something was holding me back. As if, I was being held into place. What happened 4 months ago was making more sense. What Aubrey and Edward told me made sense. Edward and Aubrey ran together. Edward drank from humans. So when Edward was drinking from humans that must have been when he left Carlisle. Therefore, that explains why Carlisle hates Aubrey. But why does Edward hate Aubrey. Damn these things were so confusing.

"I still don't see why the two would hate each other." I said.

"Aubrey is the definition of monster. He and I fought a while back because I assumed that he killed my brother. Then he killed the only thing I had ever loved. Tora. The tiger in the zoo I had grown so much to love. I eventually stole her stripes one day when I discovered her dead. Aubrey slaughtered her. Even though her stripes are somewhat faded, I still have her spirit. Anyways

Aubrey has many enemies. He took my brother & me from my father. Almost killed my fathers' newest wife and then murdered my tiger. He only loves that girl Jessica. The man is evil, vile, and completely ruthless. But no, I fought him with all I had one night. We were in New Mayhem in the club Las Noches. This was where you and Fala recently fought might I add. When we started out, it was one of those 'who would lose their temper first' games. When he shoved me it got worse." She stopped talking and I assumed she was done. She surprised me however when she started talking again there was rage in her voice.

"Aubrey and I had fought before. It was about 300 years back. He won of course. I was too stupid and head strong to realize he was stronger…then. So there we were in Las Noches, circling each other and throwing crude remarks. Las Noches has almost been destroyed. I am at fault for the mirrors. When we started to fight, I ended up shifting into a most beloved form. The tiger. I did beat him this time. I drank his blood, and now his mind is completely open to me. I am the second strongest of our 'coven'. Jager is still undefeated." She finished with a triumphant look upon her face.

"Great. Now how does this have anything to do with me?" I asked rather impatiently.

"You wanted to know why the two hate each other so much. I just gave you the answer. In my history lies the truth. Now it's up to you to figure it out. Now drive." She demanded and jumped from the car.

None of this made any sense. So Risika and Aubrey fought. She beat Aubrey one time and Aubrey beat her one time. Aubrey and Edward ran together and drank from humans. That explains Carlisle. But it doesn't explain Edward.

I drove to the lot and noticed there were three additions to our group. Risika, Alice (what the hell), and shit…Edward.

I pulled in and jumped out of my car. Alice came running over and hugged me.

"Bella we've missed you so much!" She giggled.

"Hey Alice, nice to see you to." I said controlling my voice. As I looked at her though, she didn't look like the Alice I knew. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes wide and frantic. She was in absolute hysterics. Something was wrong.

I looked over at Edward. He was nothing like the Edward I love. He was a mess. His clothes all tattered, eyes a coal black, and an equally devilish smile. He & Aubrey circled each other. Aubrey looked aloof; Edward looked murderous.

"Alice..." I didn't finish. Because all of a sudden I saw the two vampires collide. It was a battle of teeth and mind. And I don't think anyone could stop this fight. This was a fight to the end.

I had finally seen Edward but not the way I wanted.

4 months: 7 days: 15 minutes: 18 seconds.

**A/N: Umm yeah a cliffy. Sorry guys. I know I finally write something and then you have to deal with a cliffy. So what do you think? Good Bad horrible? Can anyone figure out why Edward and Aubrey hate each other? I know!!! Lol. Anyways. Thank you for those that have stayed to read and what not. In fact, I am off to type up chapter seven even if I already had it written. However, I hope you read the chapter. I left lots of clues and foreshadowing so if you did not then try reading it again. Or wait for the next chapter  well id like to thank NotMixedEqually and Asquared91. I really like your reviews. **

**P.s. Sorry, for the cursing but in this chapter it helped get the messages across. At least I thought so.**


	7. Urgently Read Please

Alright Everyone my stories are done there's no way i can do stories its just ost definity not my thing so from now on ill be doing mostly song fics and requests from people. Other wise you guys can finish the song-fics with your imagination. Sorry to have left yall hanging. If you wanted to know where any of my last stories were headed pm me i wont mind telling you:-)


	8. THE SEVENTH AND FINAL CHAPTER

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight of any of Amelia's books.

**A/N: OMG!!! I DID IT I ACTUALLY POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I FINISHED IT ALL IN THE SAME NIGHT!!! I AM SO HAPPY. I HAD AN IDEA NAD IT STRUCK ME LIKE LIGHTNING. I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING SOONER. I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL READ THIS.**

The sound alone was deafening. What happened next however was nothing I alone could control. I stalked forward with the slink of a cat. Muscles coiled and bunched, prowess in my eyes. I watched my lover and my friend back off and circle again and before they even could make another pass at each other I was in the middle glaring at Edward and snarling bloody murder.

"Move out of the way Bella" Aubrey spoke as calmly and triumphant as he could.

He matched equally with Edward but he was no match against me. I whipped around giving him my most intense glare and growled like some feral rabid wolf.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" I snapped my anger and sanity dancing on one thin line.

"I've come back to get you." Edward said meekly.

"I've come back to get you." Aubrey mimicked in a girly voice.

My hand snaked out faster than a vampire blink, and grabbed him around the throat.

"Aubrey shut up. Edward seriously. I'm kind of busy, it's getting late and I'm starved." I saw the hope die in Edwards's eyes and the murderous stare was back.

"Aubrey you bastard." He spat out. To which Aubrey smirked.

"Release her now." He demanded with such fierceness even I shivered.

"Or what? What can you do to me Eddie boy. If you do remember the last time you threatened me the girl was killed."

"What-" I asked but was cut off by a wave of a hand.

"She was not killed you arrogant asshole. In fact, she is standing right in this crowd watching from a distance. Aren't you Risika?"

"Thanks to your dumb luck and your amazing will power." Aubrey snapped as he squirmed under my fingers. I let him go. He breathed in deeply and coughed once.

"And then she almost killed you. She could have killed you but instead any move you make, any choice, any idea is open to her. I would have rather of died than to have my mind free to anyone to read." Edward kept going, teasing and taunting from the looks of it.

"Edward….You do the same thing to other people. You read their minds."

_But not in the essence that he was just speaking of. Bella you have to understand. Our world is different from yours. _My eyes flickered over to where Risika stood and raised an eyebrow.

_You'll see soon enough if I'm correct._

"Shut up Edward. I won't let you play your mind games with me." Jessica now stood next to Aubrey glaring at me.

"Is there a problem Jessie? Have I overstayed my welcome in this town of yours that you wrote so freely of? I have more reason to stay here than you do." I snarled.

"Damn straight." Fala spoke up from behind me.

"Watch where you step Bella I don't take kindly to sluts." I growled low and menacing in my throat watching the triumphant grin from her face slowly slid off.

"Well…You just gonna talk trash or you gonna actually try to prove something little girl" I fired back at her. Halfway through my sentence, Jessica had leaped at me and I went forward to meet her. However, before I could rearrange her pretty little face I was stilled in mid air.

"Damnit Aubrey you let her go now." Alice and Edward snapped. I was still dumbstruck. What just happened to me?

_I told you Bella. Our world is different from yours. If you haven't figured it out know I guess I could clue you in. Aubrey has had a control over you from the very first time you've met him. If he had total control over you, you would be a little tougher, sexier, smarter (no offense) and just plain bitchier. But I stepped in just a little to help prevent total mind control. Now figure it out from there. _

And right then I had figured it out. Aubrey had a control over Risika and was most likely making her do the wrong things. Eventually it came to the point where he was going to completely kill her. Edward must have stopped his little rebellion act with Aubrey and happened on the two by chance. He prevented Aubrey from killing her all the way and she became a vampire. Aubrey however thought that he killed her but when the two fought in the beginning, he felt compelled to finish the job. Nevertheless, she got off lucky and ended up opening his mind to hers.

"So the only reason you hate Aubrey is because he almost killed an innocent girl. However, he had been killing many innocent people why did you care so much about Risika? Unless… But you told me you haven't loved before me. Edward? Why was there such an emotional attachment to her?" I glared at him and watched, as he turned distracted by my question.

He didn't have time to answer because slowly my body began to move forward. Step by step, I became closer to Edward and most likely to his death.

"Aubrey." A warning growl formed in Alice's throat and he just looked amused. A smirk lighted his features.

"Dear little Eddie boy did love Risika. Only I beat him to it. It is a shame though. She was little to rude for me and I decided to dispose of her. Edward came looking for his love and found me sipping away her life. Drop by sickening drop Edward watched me. He was after all so distraught and confused that he eventually chased me off. But not before she was so close to death. When she drank from him the two were blood bonded because that's how it is in my town." I inched forward and my hand was now on Edward's neck. I knew my eyes filled with hatred but my mind was confused.

I love Edward this much is true but he lied to me. He said I was his first love.

"You said I was your first love. I was the first one. Tell me, was she your exact brand of heroine? Did she smell like freesia and vanilla? Have you been toying with my mind Edward, because if you have I will make you pay?" I snarled practically spitting on his face. His eyes grew big and he flashed a crooked grin.

"This isn't you talking Bella. You don't act like this."

"Really Edward. Let me remind you, I have been gone for over four months. Many things can change in that amount of time. Kinda like my strength." I slammed him to the ground and put my foot on his throat.

"Wanna see more. Aubrey and Fala have taught me sooo much." I grinned viscously.

"Bella" he choked out.

Instead of replying, I picked him up and threw his across the parking lot into the abandoned building.

_BELLA! Stop it now or I will interfere. And you know enough about me to understand I will not hesitate to hurt you in order to keep from killing Edward. He is your first love as you are his. He and I loved each other like sisters. Aubrey was jealous that I liked Edward but not him. When I tell you too, attack Aubrey. I will have worked my way through to release you from his control. _

The confession from Risika was like a ton of bricks hitting me. I paused for a second and felt the old Bella resurfacing. I bolted over to where Edward was my face had the look of intentional hurt but my mind was me again. Risika was working her magic.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in a rush so quietly, I barely heard it. But the quick nod of Edward's head led me to believe he understood.

_Bella Now! _

In a matter of seconds, my hand was around Aubrey's throat and the other on his two wrists.

"Go on Bella kill me if you wish too."

"Give me one good reason not too." I said. I faltered. I wasn't under his control. I wasn't as strong or mean any more. I was just

"Plain old Bella." Aubrey finished for me. And with that, he cracked my wrist and threw me to the floor. Edward snarled, Alice growled and Jessica laughed.

"Edward, Alice please leave this up to me." I said quietly. My wrist gave a satisfying pop and went back into place.

I scrambled back up but Aubrey threw me back down again.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't let you do that Bella. Look into my eyes."

I snorted so loudly it distracted him long enough for me to come up and get behind him.

"What is this? Worlds cheesiest hypnotists or Candid Camera?" I glanced around for hidden cameras but stayed behind him.

When he tried to whip around fast I pounced on his back, yanked his hair and bit his neck. He pulled me off of his back by my hair, which in turn had me shredding a piece of his skin. My back slammed into the ground with an awful force that would have killed a human.

Still we circled each other. I with a limp and Aubrey holding a hand up to his healing skin. Just as quick as before, I slammed my elbow into his gut and thrust my fist into his nose.

_Nice move Bella. If you don't mind I think I might step in now. You, Alice, and Edward should go home. From the looks of it, Edward really misses you. _

Risika was right. Edward now had that weary look and sadness in his eyes. I walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips for reassurance.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and everything. I was a bitch I know." I mumbled against his lips refusing to break contact with him. He held me against him and kissed me again this time longer and deeper than we ever had before.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me Isabella. I should have told you. It wasn't even that big of a problem really. I just didn't want you to know that part of my life. It's to…"

"Gruesome?" I asked.

"Something like that. Come on lets get out of here before you bite anyone else. However, you can bite me any day." He mumbled into my ear and I swatted him.

Risika had lied, Aubrey didn't lie the whole part of his story and neither did Edward. Another family member was a lie unless he thought it was Risika that was killed. He must have just realized that she still existed.

**weeks later**

Finally, Edward and I had made amends and got married. We ended up having my party at his house anyways, the guys just left. It was only just us girls but we had fun anyway, I was even due to go shopping in a few days with Rose and Alice.

As usual, Edward couldn't stay away but we found him and made him dress in a tutu and wear makeup. Candle apple red is not his color. When Emmett and Jasper saw this (they too couldn't stay away) they ran for the hills with Carlisle on their heels.

"Hey." Edward said to me from the doorway.

I was sitting in the middle of his bed working on a photo album. Mind you I was in some new Victoria Secret lingerie and a flannel shirt down to my knees. It was Charlie's.

"How you feeling?" He mumbled as he sat down behind me pressing his face into my back. His breath tickled and I laughed tightly. Charlie had passed away just two nights before at a drug bust. One of them shot him. The most hilarious thing was that is was Newton who had gotten himself caught; his accomplice was Lauren (she shot my dad).

"Better I guess. It's good though that I told him I loved him when I came home. I may have been grounded but things still worked out ands I' glad there's no hard feelings." I sighed and glanced down at the picture of Charlie.

Edward kissed me on my neck and hair hoping to distract me. It worked. I turned around, shoved the photo album off the bed and kissed him from ear to ear teasing him. My mouth lingered on the corner of his lips and he groaned.

"Bella that isn't fair. I'm supposed to be the only one that dazzles you." He said laughing quietly and kissing me.

Without any notice, the sun burst from the clouds and I heard the family groan. Alice beat a broom on the ceiling on the living room, which was our floor.

"Edward could you and Bella perhaps not love each other for one hour. I have shopping to do." Alice grumbled from beneath the floor. We figured out my power for when I was happy or excited or in this case in love. The sun came out and any bad weather went away.

"I could never stop loving you Edward." I whispered and he kissed me so fully on the lips I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys for not posting any sooner than this. As I said up there . I was struck with sudden inspiration. However, I want to personally thank ****Edwards-gurl123(for reading this even though she is/was grounded from the computer),****qck (for the ending idea. Well the power idea),****twilightjunkie1313(yes I know major technical thing I should change that), **** and everyone else who reviewed and actually liked it. The only reason I had quit was that it sounded sucky like this last chapter does. Ahh well you know what to do. And as soon as I get a chance to answer those questions I will. **


End file.
